


awang dan sancaka (dalam tiga panel atau lebih)

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Missing Scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: wangcaka fancomic; you're welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> post dimari ah, buat ngeramein tag gundala wkwk. keep the content coming guys!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let me just... put this one here, dan menunggu 2021 datang.

**Author's Note:**

> saya terjatuh, dan terjatuh dalam.


End file.
